pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Blaine
Blaine (カツラ Katsura) serves as the Gym Leader at Cinnabar Island's Gym. He specializes in Fire-type Pokémon and holds the Volcano Badge for the trainers that can defeat him. In the Anime Blaine's first appearance in the anime series was in the episode Riddle Me This. In the anime, Blaine had become disturbed by the fact that Cinnabar Island had become filled with tourists, and no serious trainers. This led to the decision that he would close up the Gym and open it in a secret location, and also open a hotel, all the while disguising himself by wearing a long-haired wig, fake mustache, and round sunglasses. In his disguise, he would give out many riddles to tourists and visitors, including Ash and his friends. With Misty able to figure out many of the riddles, the group found the hidden Gym and figured out that Blaine was in a disguise the whole time. This then led to Ash's gym battle, where he used his Squirtle, Charizard, and Pikachu against Blaine's Ninetales, Rhydon, and the most powerful of the team Magmar. With Squirtle quickly defeated by Ninetales, and Charizard disobedient, Ash was left with Pikachu, who managed to beat Blaine's Rhydon. Blaine then unveiled his Magmar, who was more than a match for Pikachu. When Pikachu was in danger of falling into a lava pit below during the battle, Ash forfeited the match. After an incident where Team Rocket endangered the island, and destroyed the Gym, Ash, his friends, and Blaine had to fix the problem, where Charizard and Magmar developed a rivalry. Blaine allowed Ash to have a rematch with him shortly after, this time over the volcano where the gym was located. Blaine using his Magmar caused Charizard to participate in the battle. After a hard fought battle, Charizard used Seismic Toss on Magmar, ending it. Upon leaving Blaine rewarded Ash with his Volcano Badge. In the Manga Red, Blue, Green Arc He used to be with Team Rocket and is also the person who created Mewtwo but he quitted Team Rocket because of the horrible happening with his creation. Yellow Arc He helped yellow fight against the enemy. Gold, Silver and Crystal Arc During the competion that is a battle of two regions namely Kanto and Johto, his secret wounds that isn't known to anyone were healed by Entei. Games Blaine first appeared in the Generation I games as the Cinnabar Island Gym Leader. Before actually getting inside Blaine's Gym however, the player must find the Secret Key to unlock the Gym's door, which is located in the Pokémon Mansion next door. His Gym was filled with quiz machines that unlocked the doors leading up to him. If the player answers incorrectly, they are forced to battle a Gym member. In the Generation II games, the Volcano on Cinnabar Island has erupted forcing Blaine to relocate to the Seafoam Islands. In the Generation III remakes, Blaine is again the Cinnabar Gym Leader, with an updated appearance. Sprites Pokémon In Games Red, Blue, and Green Yellow Gold, Silver, and Crystal FireRed and LeafGreen HeartGold and SoulSilver Pokemon Stadium Pokemon Stadium 2 Anime In Manga On Hand Released Voice Actors *'English:' Michael Haigney *'Japanese:' Toshiya Ueda Videos ''Main Article: ''http://pokemon.wikia.com/wiki/Blaine/Video﻿ Category:Characters Category:Gym Leaders Category:Male Characters Category:Pokémon anime characters Category:Game Characters Category:Manga Characters